mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Murkoff Dixmor
Marcazon Murkoff Marjan Dixmor is one of Dixmor Project's high-ranking officials, the head of Dixmor Asylum and a supervisor to Waylon Park. He served as the primary antagonist in Outlast: Whistleblower. Info Nothing is known about Murk's early life information, but it can be assumed that at some point he started working for his great-grandfather's business Dixmor Project - a company originally founded by old-age living Dr. Ivan himself, with a long track of crimes around the world. Murkoff eventually rose through the ranks and became a high-ranking executive. In 2008, Murkoff (under the lies of working for a charitable organisation) purchased and reopened Dixmor Asylum, a deadly, scary asylum, which remained closed for only 2 years until it was bought and the sole purpose for this purchase was so that Dixmor could start at the asylum the Morphogenic Engine program - nanotechnology experiments and dream therapies on the patients with the reason for these experiments being profit. Because he is greedy as hell. Intending to keep the experiments a secret, Murkoff hired special police forces to guard the asylum and also bought the Spys for an extra protection. Murkoff was especially dedicated to keeping whats happening inside the asylum a secret and going as far as institutionalising, torturing, killing or enrolling at the Morphogenic Engine program anyone who tries to expose Murkoff and their plans to the public due to the fact that he and many people who work there could be sent to prison for crimes against humanity if exposed, as well as they could lose the possible large profit from these experiments. Story Murkoff makes his first appearance in the server room where he and several security guards ambush software engineer Waylon Park, who over time developed a strong hatred for Project and their goals to achieve money through these experiments and had secretly sent e-mails about the illegal activity at the asylum to several journalists, including Miles Usher. After a guard brutally strikes Waylon to the ground, Murk starts sadistically mocking Waylon about how he thought that "a borrowed laptop, onion router and firewall patch" would fool the world's leading supplier of biometric security and even calling Waylon's actions "stupid" and "crazy" and then destroys the laptop. Murk then asks Waylon if he wants to volunteer for an experiment and then Murk and a spy joke and pretend as if Waylon said "yes". Then the guards beat up Waylon until he is unconscious. Murkoff has Waylon exposed to the experiments against his will in a restricted experimentation room until the patients and the Skinwalker break free and cause havoc, killing doctors and guards on the way. However, Murkoff somehow manages to escape certain death and escapes from the lab amidst the chaos. Waylon himself is released thanks to a harmless good patient. Even though Murk escaped from the lab, he decided to remain at the asylum to ensure that nobody exposes Project's actions as Murkoff and his associates will be sent to prison, regardless if they escape from the asylum. He manages to reach the asylum prison complex because there is a short-wave radio located in the prison and can be used to call the authorities which will eventually find out about the situation at the asylum. Dixmor finds to his surprise Waylon getting in touch with 911 and quickly strikes Waylon to the ground with a police baton. While Waylon is on the ground, Dixmor destroys the radio beyond any usage. Waylon then tries to escape from Murkoff, however he ends up getting stricken again by him, who tackles Waylon to the ground and tries to strangle him to death with the baton, while berating him for not willing to keep his mouth shut and just play along. Dixmor almost succeeds in killing Waylon until he hears Chris Voorheese coming. Fearing for his life, Dixmor quickly exits the room, but not without telling Waylon to do him a favour and die and then hastily leaves, likely hoping that Chris could finish off Waylon, however Waylon manages to evade Chris and escapes the prison. Failing to stop Waylon Dixmor doesn't show up again until the end, when Waylon enters the Administration Block and finds Murkoff seemingly injured and slumped against the exit of the block. Murk is surprised to see that Waylon is still alive. While still on the ground, Murkoff offers Waylon a deal: Waylon helps Dixmor get up and he helps Waylon escape. Feeling sorry for the corrupt Dixmor director a lot, Waylon helps Dixmor up and is about to exit the asylum when Murkoff suddenly raises his hands up and uses a glass shard to non-fatally stab Park in the abdomen, while telling him; "Fahing DIE already!" Murkoff then declares no one shall know about what happened at the asylum and is about to kill Waylon when Skinwalker ambushes and lifts up a shocked Dixmor in the air, who screams in terror about the Skinwalker's escape. The Skinwalker then slams Murkoff hard on the ground, which leaves him knocked out cold. Personality and traits Murkoff is (like most other employees of Project) an arrogant, greedy and corrupt executive who does not care much about the patients on whom Project experimented on but rather cared about the profits that could be earned from the brutal experiments. From his appearances, Murk is also showed to be ruthless, sadistic, cunning and particularly psychotic as shown in his delightment of mocking Waylon about his attempt to expose Project and asking him if he wants to volunteer for the Morphogenic Engine program and pretending as if Waylon agreed. Murkoff was very desperate as he tried his best not to allow Waylon to expose the truth about the illegal experiments and even tried to kill Waylon twice so as to cover the truth and not ending up going to prison if he survived. Ultimately, Dixmor's desperate attempts at keeping a secret the experiments that were conducted at the asylum only resulted in Murkoff getting beaten up while trying to stop Waylon. Murkoff, however was shown to be able to take care of himself by escaping the underground lab, despite merely being an executive and made his way to the prison to destroy the short-wave radio, even though he knew the dangers and risks for his life as patients were everywhere and they could have easily identified Murkoff as a Project's man and tried to kill him. It is also unknown how Murkoff managed to survive the asylum for a day while Waylon was Gluskin's hostage. Furthermore, Murk is shown to be quite strong as he manages to tackle Waylon to the ground and nearly strangled him, until he heard Voorheese coming and cowardly fled, believing that Chris could finish the job, however he failed to catch Waylon. Waylon describes Murk in one of his notes as his "supervisor" and that he would have Waylon "skinned, salted and ate for a promotion". Project leadership election In 2016, there was an election which would decide as who would be the leader of the Dixmor Project. The candidates were: Murkoff himself, Luccardo Dixmor, Francesco Barzini, Diamond Tiara, Darnell Jackson, Lucas Borlinghathen and Mr. Toad. However, all the polls were dropped when William Calvin Morgan stepped in to take over the organisation. Trivia *Murkoff is a nazi and an ultranationalist too. *Dixmor is the first villain to appear in the Outlast series that is not a patient. *In an e-mail sent by Murk to a Helena Grant, he asks her to tell him that if Lisa Park was too interested about her husband being processed as a "mentally disordered patient" and if she wants to get too close to Murkoff, then she tells him about it and that he wants to take care of it personally, possibly hinting that Murkoff intended to do something horrible to Lisa and hinting a more crude nature, hidden within him. *In an e-mail sent by Murk to his cousin, Dr. Vladimir Richard Dixmor, Murkoff writes to him: "Fun getting all does titles last week, eh? We should do the ladder matches more often." And even finishes the e-mail with "Murk", which suggests that Murkoff and Richard used to play WWE video games and were friends. Gallery Murkoff.jpg|Murkoff with a cigarette. Murkoff_pised.jpg|Murkoff finds out someone was watching pornography during work. Murkoff_Nazi.jpg|Murkoff is indeed a Nazi. Murkoff_no_one_can_know.jpg|Dixmor will not allow you to tell around what's happening at the asylum. Murkoff_with_shard.jpg|Murkoff is coming for ya! >:) Murkoff_graduated.jpg|Murkoff graduated. Murk and Vlad.jpg|Murkoff with Richard. Category:Characters Category:Nazis Category:Americans Category:Greedy Characters Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Rich People Category:Dixmors Category:AWESOME PEOPLE! Category:Project Commanders Category:Capitalists Category:Cowards Category:Antagonists Category:Company Owners Category:Filled with Evil Category:Lawful Evil